Ass Slut
by redbloodqueen69
Summary: 2D wants to become Murdoc's ass slut. A sequel to Cum Junkie.


2D has been Murdoc's secret cocksucker for about a month now and he couldn't be happier. He loved everything about his cock, how it could spread apart his mouth and throat, how it tickled his tonsils, the taste and of course, the thick, salty, bitter cum that would spill in his mouth as Murdoc came. He knew Murdoc liked it too, he got blown about two times a _day_ now, to sate the younger man's cum addiction, of course. When he didn't do it, the singer literally had symptoms of withdrawal.

He also liked being bossed around by Murdoc, being Dommed by the older man. He blew him in the bathroom stall of a bar and Murdoc when came all over his face, much to the younger man's annoyance, he told him to rub it in, to wear his cum out in public. Of course when it was rubbed in no one would notice, but Stu still felt dirty for doing it. And it turned him on.

So now Stuart was sucking off Murdoc again, in his Winnie, worshipping the bassist's cock. He bobbed on his cock, hand firm on the base, moaning while his own hand worked himself off.

"Fucking hell~" Murdoc growled, canines in full sight, "You look so good Blueberry. Are you my little cumslut?"

2D pulled away from his cock, face red. "Yes... I'm you little cumslut." He cooed. Murdoc growled and pulled his hair back to his cock, "You stop when I say so, got it? Or no cum for you.." Murdoc became very aware of the fact Stuart is addicted to his cum.

2D nodded and began to bob his head faster, the hand that was on Murdoc's cock now on his hip, he still wanked himself off.

"Oh yeah baby, keep going~ I bet you'd let me fuck your tight asshole, wouldn't you, my sexy two dented whore~?" He licked his lips watching the singer.

He always said things like that, that he'd fuck his ass and claim him. Stu always thought it was just dirty talk and he went along with it, but Murdoc seemed to be more handsy lately. When Stu would leave after getting his fix or when no one else was around, he'd spank him, squeeze him and tell him how good his ass looked.

 _"Such a perfect little ass you got there Dents, wouldn't you say so?"_

Stu suddenly felt his mouth and throat get filled the warm, gooey liquid he was craving. He came on the spot as he swished the cum in his mouth, tasting it like fine wine. He swallowed it all and pulled away from Murdoc's cock. "Delicious." He cooed against Murdoc's cock and kissed it one more time.

Murdoc groaned and pulled away the singer. "There, you got your fix you little cum junkie."

"You sound like you're complaining."

"I'm not, I'm your proud cum distributor," he snickered at his joke. "But really though, you're gonna milk me dry one day. Just saying."

"Well, I'll be proud to be the one who did it." Stu stood up and began to walk out and adjust his jeans as he felt Murdoc's hand slap his ass.

"Hey!" 2D yelped.

Murdoc chuckled, "I'd love to fuck that ass one day~, but your mouth is just fine, Bluebird."

2D blushed and nodded, he walked out.

"Feel free to get your fix anytime Dents!" He called out.

Stuart waved good bye and continued to walk inside, the taste of Murdoc's cum still in his mouth.

* * *

Stu laid in bed that night, thinking about what Murdoc told him. Would he actually let Murdoc fuck his ass? Would it hurt? Would it feel good?

Would he like it?

After some thinking Stu decided to try fingering himself, to test the waters. He pulled off his pajama pants and covered his middle finger with a considerable amount of lotion and held his breath.

 _"I bet you have such a beautiful asshole, my little cockslut~"_

Stu rimmed the edge of his ass, bitting his lip. Good so far. He slowly pushed it and winced at the pain, he got his half-hard cock and played with the foreskin, relaxing him greatly.

 _"Sweet Satan, I wonder if I can fit my cock in that tight little hole you got there, I bet I can~"_

2D had his finger in knuckle level in his ass. He felt his finger around and suddenly hit a spot that shot undeniable pleasure throughout his entire body. He moaned and hit that spot some more times. The hand that was once jerking himself off now gripping the sheets.

 _"You should see yourself cumslut, you look so pretty~ Are you my ass slut now~?"_

"Yes..."

Stuart was moving his hips up and down, fucking himself with his finger. He kept giving out moans and sighs, they sounded so pretty and slutty and needy. He wanted to feel Murdoc on him.

 _"How about you cum for me? You've been a very good cum junkie~"_

And with that, he came with out even touching his cock. His cock was like a geyser, spilling his cum all over him and his pajama top. Pleasure from his very core erupted out as he sang a breathy melody of moans. "Murdoc..." he muttered under his breath, trying to get over the intensity of his first prostatic orgasm. All this feeling from his finger.

He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

2D walked into the sex shop, surprised at how nice it looked. It was clean and bright, there where some people in and looked like any other small store, expect for a few things, obviously.

There where mannequins, both male and female, dressed in sexy lingerie and play costumes. Nurses, school girls, teachers, cheerleaders; on the wall hanged paddles and whips, some with engravings, others plain. Dildos, vibraters and all sorts of other sex toys made his head spin. Where was he going to find what he needed?

"Hello, sir! Anything you'd like me to help you with?" A cheery, busty, auburn-haired woman in her early thirties asked him. She dressed in a white blouse and black miniskirt, short enough to see the tops of her beige thigh-highs. A name tag above her right breast read: Sharon.

"Oh! Um... do you know where the stuff, for... anal play is?" 2D nervously asked.

"Yeah, I'll take you to! So who's it for exactly, you are your partner."

"Me." Stuart said and he flushed up, embarrassed that he admitted that. "Or-um..."

Sharon chuckled. "It's okay, honey, I just need to know what to get you. Are you doing it with a guy, girl or yourself?"

"A... guy." Stu mumbled.

Sharon nodded, "Okay, is this your first time doing anal stuff?"

"I fink this is gettin' to personal if you ask me..." he grumbled, blushing.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said unfazed. "I'll get you an anal starter kit." She got a plastic box with four different butt plugs, each bigger than the last. "There's lube, but it isn't very good. Hang on." She grabbed a big bottle of lube. "This is quality stuff. Perfect for people doing anal for the first time."

"Fank you." 2D said, gratefully. "I really 'preciate it." He smiled, he had all he needed.

"Is their anything else you'd like to get, sir?"

2D looked around and his eyes trailed back to the mannequins. He bite his lip. "Actually... yeah..."

* * *

It has been about a week since Stuart bought the kit and he felt as though he was ready. He'd been wearing the butt plugs all day and night, training his ass to fit Murdoc's huge cock. Jerking himself off wearing the butt plugs made it all the more pleasurable, especially while sucking Murdoc off. He was on plug number three and had been wearing it for a couple of days by now. It was about time to go and get his fix of cum. He packed a bag of lube and something else he got at the sex store and walked over to Murdoc's Winnie.

"Bluebird," he was greeted by Murdoc, bulge in his pants. He looked at his bag, "what's in there?"

"Nothin'. Can I use the bathroom?" 2D asked.

"Sure." Murdoc grunted. "Come back out soon!" He called.

Stuart ran into the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes, wondering if he was actually going to put it on.

 _Fuck it..._

* * *

Murdoc was completely naked; except for his necklace, dick hard and ready for action. He remembered being surprised the first couple of times his singer sucked him off, how warm his mouth felt and everything. He actually grew quite fond of him, pretty, eager and a great cocksucker. Also a great mate and someone he enjoyed being with. Sometimes. He looked foreward for the times 2D would suck him off, but also ended up having great memories of just spending time with the kid. Stuart opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Holy shit!" Murdoc cried out.

Stuart blushed and looked down. He was wearing a yellow and orange tank-top that was low cut and stopped above his belly button. He wore a pleated miniskirt of the same colors, which did nothing to hide his throbbing cock. He was dressed as a cheerleader. Minus the pom-poms.

"I heard you once say you wanted to spend a night with a cheerleader, so I got this... do you like it?"

Murdoc wore a seductive grin. "I love it..." he waved him over. "C'mon cheerleader," he purred, "my cock is all ready for you~"

2D walked over and began sucking him, loving the musky taste that washed over his buds. He bobbed his head and swirled his tongue around the underside of his cock. He stroked himself, clenching his ass while doing so, it made it all feel so good.

"Yeah," Murdoc panted. "Keep going you blue haired slut." He ran a hand in Stuart's hair, "You're so good to me~"

Stu moaned at the degradation and the praise, Murdoc often switched things up like that and he liked it. He deepthroated him and heard Murdoc's grunts and praises before realising him with a pop.

"How many times do I need to remind you to keep my cock in your mouth." Murdoc growled.

Stuart sauntered over to the bed, bending over, "Would you rather put you cock in," he flipped the skirt, he was going commando and the handle of the butt plug was lodged in his ass, "this?" 2D blushed at what he was doing, but this was sexy... probably.

Murdoc froze in surprise at first and then smiled, all giddy. It was only a fantasy to fuck the singer and it was coming true!

"Hmm..." Stuart heard Murdoc walk over and flicked the handle of the butt plug. The slight vibration caused the singer to shivering, thighs shaking and he let out a sharp breath. He flicked it again. "Murdoc... please stop teasin'."

The older man laughed. "Your such an ass slut, Dents." He grabbed hold of the handle and pulled on it, not actually using enough power to get it out, but enough to tease him.

"Please! Murdoc, I've been preparing for a week-ah~!" Murdoc gave a hard smack to one of his small, tight, asscheeks. It made a little ripple and he did the same action to the other one. "A week? My, what a long time to prepare yourself. I'm sure you're desperate for me to fuck you in the ass right now, am I wrong?"

"No," Stu grunted. "You're not wrong. Please fuck me." He wiggled his ass.

"Hold still." Murdoc commanded. He pulled away the plug while the other held on to his hip. Stuart groaned in pleasure while he did so, gripping the sheets. Murdoc threw the plug to the side and looked at his gaped asshole. He spread his cheeks to get a better look.

"Wow... you look so good I could eat you..." he buried his face inbetween the cheeks and stuck his unnaturally long serpent tonuge in the gaped hole.

Stu moaned loudly in surprise, "Fuck! Murdoc!" He tried to fuck himself on his tongue, the slimy muscle felt so good inside him. He was glad he cleaned out his ass and before coming over.

Murdoc twisted and flicked his tongue around, to make the boy squirm. He found his prostate and gave it a couple of hard pokes.

"Oh, oh, oh!" 2D cried out when Murdoc hit his spot. "Do it again! Do it again!" Murdoc repeated his actions and heard the boy's beautiful moans. He pulled away from his ass and heard the singer's whines.

"What, I have something better than my tongue~" Stu quited down and handed him some lube.

Murdoc slathered it on his cock and pressed the tip against his hole. "Beg for it~"

"Murdoc, please fuck my ass, I can't wait anymore, I've been preping for a week. All just for you." Stuart moaned, his cock was bigger than the plug. "Fuck me until I can't walk!" Murdoc slammed into the younger man and let out a lewd groan. He was so tight and warm.

"Ohh~!" 2D cried out. "So big..." he cooed.

Murdoc began to slowly thrust into the boy, as much as he wanted to pound into him, he went slow so the boy wouldn't cry in pain. This was his first time doing anal after all. He gripped his hair and turned him so he would look at him. "How does my cock feel in the virgin ass of yours?" He snickered.

Stuart was moaning and letting himself get used to this foreign, delicious feeling. "Amazing..." he answered to Murdoc. "Faster... please..."

Murdoc began to pound into the singer at a faster pace, the room was growing humid and the air smelt like sweat. The sounds filling the room were moans, grunts and begs.

"Faster!" 2D cried out as he tried to meet Murdoc's cock over and over. He was gripping the Egyptian silk sheets roughly, Murdoc did as asmed and lifted the singer's face to him, kissing his lips.

Murdoc never kissed him before, so it was a surprise, but a welcome one. They played with each others tongues and swallowed each others moans. 2D pulled away. "Holy fuck!" He came all over the sheets, as his orgasm shoke him to his core, his cock was spasming and he drooled with his face a beautiful red color, covered in sweat. Murdoc pulled out of the singer and pushed him to the middle of the bed. He hoisted his legs on his shoulders and thrusted in him again, a cry of pleasure erupting through the singer's mouth.

Murdoc slammed into him over and over, he looked down at the singer.

"Are you my little ass slut? My dirty blue haired whore? My cum hungry singer?" He asked, with every word he slammed into him harder.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm yours!" Stu wrapped his legs around Murdoc's neck, his arms gripping his shoulder blades. He was getting close again. "Murdoc! Murdoc! Murdoc~ ooaah!" He came inbetween them and shuddered. He panted. Murdoc unwrapped the singer's arms and legs from him and flipped them over, Stuart straddling him.

"Ride me~" he growled. "Ride until you can't walk."

2D weakly nodded and began to ride him. He was so sensitive and he felt so good. He bounced on Murdoc's cock and panted out, he was so tired, so weak and so horny.

Murdoc buried his face in the singer's chest and lapped his nipples, teasimg them with his tongue through that fabric. He thrusted hard into the singer. Hands gripping on his firm ass. He panted into the singer's neck. He was close.

2D began riding him faster and harder, getting close to cumming with everything. He wasn't even speaking, just panting, moaning and screaming in utter pleasure. "Ugh ughn ughn ughn aaaooh~ mhmmmmmMMMMURRRRDDDDDOOOOOOCCCCC!" He finally cried out, cock sputtering on his stomach. He arched his back and squeezed Murdoc tightly.

"Shit, Stu I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum!" Murdoc said thrusting into him.

Stuart, desperate for Murdoc's cum, got off of his cock and began to deepthroat him. It didn't take long to feel the ocean of cum spilling into him. He moaned in satisfaction, swallowing it all.

"Shit Stu..." Murdoc chuckled, "you just have to have every load, do you?" 2D removed his mouth from Murdoc's cock and nodded yes. He collapsed on his bed, still wearing that sexy as hell costume. Murdoc got a cigarette for his singer and himself, he lit them both and gave one to him.

"Fanks..." Stuart began to smoke his cigarette and cuddled up to Murdoc, who wrapped his arms around him first. "You're never this cuddly."

Murdoc grunted. "Stay the night. You'll be sore in the morning and need me to help you out." Murdoc really just wanted to have him stay with him. He was so fucking cute.

2D nodded and and realized how sore he'd be in the morning, whatever, he'll deal with it tomorrow. "Fanks..."

"Yeah, yeah, you are _my_ singer after all. And my cumbucket. And my ass slut."

Stuart chuckled, "That is true." He tried to remove his top, but Murdoc stopped him. "Keep it on, it looks sexy." Stuart sighed but did as Murdoc said. He snuggled up to him, with a smile.

He is his ass slut after all.


End file.
